The Feel Good Drag
by FoxDemonYouko590
Summary: Bakura has finally turned good towards Ryou but one night out with Marik may change his future forever. RyouXBakuraShonenai. OOC Bakura...


**The Feel Good Drag**

FoxDemonYouko590: This story is just a one shot to the song The Feel Good Drag by Anberlin. It is a RyouxBakura (HikarixYami). Bakura is OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Anberlin…If I did…I wouldn't be living in the woods…

"_I'm here for you" she said_

_And we can stay for awhile,_

_My boyfriends gone,_

_We can just pretend…_

"Bakura…?" Ryou asked quietly "Yes, Ryou?" "I…I…nevermind. It isn't important." Ryou stuttered. Bakura looked over at him amusedly. "Now now, do not be like this hikari. You know you can tell me anything," Bakura smirked "it's not like I'm going to hurt you…" Ryou shrieked "Please! No Bakura! Anything but that!"

Bakura got a look of hurt in his eyes. "I was only joking Ryou. I would never hurt you…I...love you. Remember?" Ryou calmed down and he walked over to Bakura. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that…And I love you too Bakura."

_Lips that needed no introduction_

_Now who's the greater sin,_

_Your drab eyes seem to invite_

_(Tell me darling) Where do we begin…_

Bakura smiled and Ryou looked away from his eyes. Bakura frowned, "Please tell me what's on your mind?" Ryou closed his eyes tightly and started to cry. "It's just that…I don't believe you truly love me! How could you go from…from," Ryou looked at his arms and Bakura stood there shocked "go from beating me…to loving me…?"

Bakura wiped away Ryous' tears and smiled sadly. "I…have no response. It just…happened that way Ryou. But you believe that I will never hurt you…right?" Ryou looked into Bakuras' eyes and nodded. "Yes…I believe you."

_Was this over before_

_Before it ever began _

_Your kiss_

_Your calls _

_Your crutch_

_Like the Devils got your hand…_

**Later that night…**

Bakura and Ryou were sitting on the couch watching TV…well somewhat watching TV. Ryou was in Bakuras' lap and his tongue in Bakuras' mouth. (A/n: Nothing but kissing people! I promise!) Then the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Ryou said happily while Bakura groaned. "I was just getting into it too…" he grumbled.

"Hello, Bakura residence. This is Ryou speaking." Ryou answered.

"Why hello Ryou…" a voice said purring on the other end.

Ryou sighed. "Marik, what do you want?"

"May I please speak with your Yami, Ryou?" The other darker side asked.

"Sure Marik, hold on one second." Ryou called for Bakura. Bakura walked into the kitchen, still grumbling and took the phone.

"What do you want?" Bakura asked a little angry (A/n: a little O-o)

"Ohhhh…look who's grumpy. You're like the evil Barney!" Marik answered, smirking. "Haha, think you're funny? Try me…" he said annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the bar and have a few drinks with me. Malik…got angry and left the house today, yet to return. I'm worried about him." Bakuras' face softened a little bit and he sighed. "Marik…You know I don't like to drink anymore." "I know, but I'll keep an eye out on how many you drink, please?" Bakura smiled, not used to Marik begging.

"Fine, hold on." "Sure."

"Ryou?" Bakura shouted through the house. "Yes Bakura?" Ryou said appearing out of no where. "Umm…Can I go out to the bar with Marik? He is down in the dumps. Malik left him again." "NO HE DID NOT!" he hear Marik shout over the phone. Ryou giggled. "Sure Bakura. I'll stay here and keep a look out for Malik." Bakura kissed Ryou. "Thank you, my love."

"I'll be over your house in 10. See you then." Bakura hung up the phone.

_This was over before_

_Before it ever began_

_Your lips_

_Your lies _

_Your lust_

_Like the Devils got your hands…_

_Everyone in this town _

_Is seeing someone else_

_Everybody tired of someone_

_Our eyes wander for help_

**At the bar**

Marik and Bakura walked into the bar and sat down. "How may I help you? My name is Naomi." "Well hello Naomi," Bakura smirked and winked at her. "I'll have a Mike's Hard Lemonade." (A/n: Those are so good O.O Shhh…I wasn't supposed to say that, I'm too young.) Naomi leaned down and whispered into Bakuras' ear. "You can have _whatever_ you want." Bakura looked at her disgusted "I don't come here for sex, sorry."

She spat at him. "Fine, I'll get you a new waitress!" "Bakura…you just had one of the finest woman in this bar want you! And you turned her down…" Marik looked at him. "I've changed Marik. And I don't plan on going back to the way I was. Ryou _finally_ trusts me." Bakura said emphasizing finally.

**Later on at 1:00 A.M.**

Bakura and Marik stumbled out of the bar with two women in their arms.

_Prayers that need no answer now _

_I'm tired of who I am_

_You were my greatest mistake_

_I fell in love with your sin_

_You littlest sin…_

"Well…thissss looks like we're gonna have some tim' of a might tonight!" Marik slurred. Haha, very much sooo…Why dun we go to my house…" Bakura said. So they made their way to Bakuras' home, not knowing what mistake Bakura would be making.

Bakura stepped into the house with one slut hanging off of his arm. Ryou ran to the door and looked at Bakura confused. "Ba…Bakura? What is this?" Bakura pushed Ryou to the ground and hit him. "Dun talk to me like that! I'm your Master now!" Bakura said

_Was this over before _

_Before it ever began_

_Your kiss _

_Your calls_

_Your crutch_

_Like the Devils in your hands_

_This was over before _

_Before it ever began_

_Your lips_

_Your lies_

_Your lust_

_Like the Devils in your hands_

Ryou started crying and ran towards the kitchen. "I'm sorry Bakura…" he looked at him sadly "You haven't changed." Ryou wrote something quickly on a notepad, knowing Bakura will read it when he is sober. He walked towards the door, turned around and looked at Bakura sadly before walking out and slamming the door.

Ryou hit the cold air and froze immediately. "Where am I going to go…? Ahh…Yugi will let me stay with him till morning." Ryou said to himself sadly.

Ryou walked up to the Kame Game shop and knocked on the door, hugging himself tightly. "Coming!" an old voice shouted. Grandpa opened the door and looked shocked at Ryou. "Oh my poor boy…why are you here? I mean come in!" Ryou sighed loudly and came in. "Thank you, Mr. Motou. May I stay here till morning? I'll sleep on the couch." He asked

"Yes Ryou. I'll get you some blankets. We'll discuss this in the morning."

_Failure is your disease_

_You broke my heart, my joy_

_You brought my greatest failure_

_Discourse won't save your self…_

**In the morning**

Yugi walked down the stairs and into the living room. His eyes widened. "Ryou? Why are you here?" "Oh hello Yugi. Something happened at home. I'm leaving Domino to go back to Egypt and live with my father." Ryou said with a fake smile. "Oh, ok. I won't bother you about it…" Yugi said uneasily.

"Thank you…for not asking me about it…" Ryou said. "Oh Ryou! Look at your face! Let me get some ice." Grandpa said. "Oh that won't be necessary Mr. Motou. I'll be leaving now…" Ryou yawned and excused himself out. "I'll call you when I get there Yugi and please don't tell anyone I left." "Umm...sure Ryou." Yugi said suspiciously. Ryou shut the door behind him.

_Was this over before _

_Before it ever began_

_Your kiss _

_Your calls_

_Your crutch_

_Like the Devils in your hands_

_This was over before _

_Before it ever began_

_Your lips_

_Your lies_

_Your lust_

_Like the Devils in your hands_

**At the Bakura home**

Bakura woke up groggily in Ryou and his bed. A warm body was sleeping next to him and he moved closer to it. "Mmm…Ryou." "Get off of me Kura!" Marik shouted. Bakura screamed. "Marik! What the Hell! Where is Ryou!" "How should I know?"

Bakura ran out of the bed and into the kitchen…he noticed something written by the phone.

_Bakura,_

_You made a mistake. I'll never forgive you. I hope I won't see you ever again. Have a nice time with your whores. I hold my cheek in pain as I write this and I carry my heart with sorrow as I leave…_

_Your Feel Good Drag,_

_ Ryou Bakura_

Bakura crumbled to the floor. His eyes became shallow and full of self-hatred. "Ryou is…gone…because of me…Ryou is gone…" Marik came down and took a look at the note. "Aww…your little Hikari left. How cute!" Bakura stood up and slapped Marik. "I want you out of my life now! Leave and never return!" Marik walked slowly out of the house and smirked. "Have a nice time with your whores, Bakura…"

_Was this over before _

_Before it ever began_

_Your kiss _

_Your calls_

_Your crutch_

_Like the Devils in your hands_

_This was over before _

_Before it ever began_

_Your lips_

_Your lies_

_Your lust_

_Like the Devils in your hands_

**One Month Later**

There was no phone call at the Motous' home after Ryou left. There was little hope that Ryou was alive…Apparently Ryous' plane crashed into an island. 59 people were killed out of 60… The one remaining survivor was no where to be found. Bakura hadn't been out of his house in that one month and he hasn't spoken a word. He kept re-reading the note Ryou left him…_Your Feel Good Drag_… 'What does it mean' he kept thinking to himself. And he pondered the question over and over again…

FoxDemonYouko590: This IS a one shot. Nothing is supposed to happen and it isn't a cliffhanger! If you think that one remaining survivor is Ryou…it ISN'T! It's probably some old fat guy that died after the news reporters found the crime scene! xD The story was just a clever idea and I had no preparation for it! Except the song.


End file.
